Miles Hundredlives
Miles Hundredlives is a former lawkeeper and primary antagonist of Alloy of Law, who was revealed to be the leader of the Vanisher bandits. During his years in the roughs, he had a pessimistic attitude towards crime, and had a merciless attitude towards those that committed it. However, his views eventually targeted what he would see as the ultimate source of crime - Elendel's government. He would eventually ally with the Set after forming the Vanishers, working to take down Elendel's governing body. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-A with explosives Name: Miles 'Hundredlives' Dagouter Origin: Mistborn Gender: Male Age: 30s - 40s Classification: Human, Twinborn, Augur, Bloodmaker, Compounder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Revolvers and Rifles), Retrocognition, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his healing ability, requires "storing" of the attribute first, and increase it indefinitely by burning his metalminds), Regeneration (Mid), Immortality (Type 3) Attack Potency: Wall level (Easily competes with Waxillium, who was able to fight a Koloss-blooded member of The Vanishers), Small Building level with explosives (Carries several packs of dynamite on his person that he can explode at once) Speed: Athletic Human '''(Is a former lawman with more experience under his belt than Wax, and could match him in combat), '''Supersonic Attack Speed with firearms Lifting Strength: Athlete Class Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Traded blows with Waxillium), regeneration makes him hard to kill Stamina: Endless as long as he has enough gold to burn Range: Several meters with explosives and knife, several dozens of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Various aluminium alloy firearms, dynamite sticks, and a knife Intelligence: Above Average (Led the Vanishers in running a series of elaborate train robberies, of which the police could not begin to track him down without Wax's help) Weaknesses: If his metalminds are somehow removed (Unlikely, due to several being hidden inside of his body), he would lose access to his regeneration. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Allomancy: Gold - An Allomancer can use ("burn") ingested metals to gain special powers. The amount of resultant power depends on allomantic power and purity of metal used. By burning gold, Miles can look at the events of his past, viewing previous iterations of himself. While this has no combat application, he sometimes uses it when he desires to look over his life's decisions. * Feruchemy: Gold - A Feruchemist can use metals to store particular attributes in metal, somewhat like a battery - metalmind. The larger the piece of metal is, the more of that particular attribute can be stored. A Feruchemist can draw upon their metals in increased qualities, but the faster they do this, the lesser returns they receive. Only the Feruchemist who stored those attributes can draw upon them later, however. With Feruchemical power to store health in gold metalmind for later use, however in the case of Miles, his status as a 'double gold' allows him to largely bypass this process, instead gaining nearly unlimited amounts of health via compounding (Storing an attribute, burning it for more of that attribute than one starts with, storing that, ad infinitim). Mile's regeneration, due to this, is strong enough to near instantly heal from a shotgun blast to the head, explode large amounts of dynamite around him with no ill effects, and brush off most offensive attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mistborn Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Cowboys Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:The Cosmere Category:Book Characters Category:Immortals Category:Tier 9 Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals